Saigo no nikkōAz utolsó napsugár
by xShainx
Summary: Nos remélem nem sikerült olyan szörnyen rosszul de nagyon próbálkozom...


Az utolsó napsugár

Egy narancsszín hajú lány rohant az éjszaka közepén egy kis fészer felé. A hajában csak egy pánt volt, de az is feleslegesen, mivel a frufruja kissé hosszabb volt a kellettnél. De loholt, miközben tízszer elsöpörte haját szemeiből. Bár így is olyan gyorsan futott, hogy nem lehetett látni. Mire odaért, mindenki ott állt, és mintha ezt gyakorolták volna egész végig teljesen egyszerre kiáltották:  
-SHAIN!!  
- Mi az?- kérdezte erőltetett értetlenséggel a hangjában.  
-Á~ semmi! Csak a főnök majdnem elfelejtett megjelenni… !

De hisz' itt vagyok – keresztbe fonta karjait majd folytatta – amúgy is csak azt akartam mondani a Hebi meg akar támadni minket. Ezért vigyázzatok!  
- Mire is?  
- Magatokra! Szerinted?! Meg még valami… Konoha együtt működést kér. Mit gondoltok?  
- Ige…- kezdte Mizu. De Umi oldalba bökte és odasúgta neki:  
- Mi nem szövetkezünk elfelejtetted? Amit Shain feltett az csak egy költői kérdés volt…  
- Akkor?- tette fel ama kérdést újra Sanshain. - Hát a hallgatás belegyezés! Én döntöttem. A találkozónak vége ennyi volt! Holnap is gyertek ugyan ekkor…  
- De akkor ne késs el! Lécci!- könyörgött Jishin. Azzal kiürült a terem. Nem csak szállingóztak. Valósággal rohantak. Enni. Ugyan senki sem tudta, de a Gekko tagjai mind vámpírok. És mind az erősebb fajtából. Holmi napfénytől nem kellett tartaniuk. Szabadon jártak keletek, talán épp ezért akart egyességet kötni Konoha. A jóllakás után a városban kószáltak, mint mindig. Sanshain egy szőke srácot vett észre, aki nem mellesleg feléje közeleg. A „félelemtől" földbe gyökerezett a lába, vagy a gyönyörűségtől, ha nem az is közre játszott mindebben.

„Valószínűleg nem idevalósi…De valahogy olyan ismerős…"- Gondolta Sanshain. A fiú még mindig feléje tartott.  
- Megtudnád mondani… - kezdte a fiú. A lány fellélegzett. –Mi az?- kérdezte szemrehányóan.  
- Semmi… Csak, csak olyan ismerős voltál! – ekkor kicsusszant a lába alól a talaj. Egy ideig hallotta a fiú nevetését, majd elfeketült a világ, és hirtelen abba maradt a nevetés. Egy gyönge sikolyt is megeresztet volna, de nem engedelmeskedett a szája. Várta a puffanást, aminek jönnie kellett értelem szerűen, de nem jött. Két kar mégis elkapta.  
- Hé, jól vagy?  
- A-azt hiszem igen…- válaszolta egy kisebb fajta fáziskéséssel Sanshain.  
- Biztos jól vagy?  
- Igen!- vágta ki magát a lány.  
- Shain!- kiáltotta Mizu  
- Ahh…Szia…Nem is tudom és kösz! –és elindult barátnéja felé  
- Szívesen! – kiáltotta még utána – Remélem még találkozunk! –suttogta maga elé.  
„Én is remélem!"- gondolta Shain.

Mit csináltál a karjai közt?- kérdezte vigyorogva a lány.  
- Csak elkapott!  
- Éés? Valami egyéb fontos dolog? Hogy hívják?  
- Nem tudom! És nincs semmi egyéb! – morogta oda neki. – Egyébként miért jöttél?  
- Jajj semmi…!  
- Ki vele!

Mondtam már hogy semmi! Csak a többiek küldtek hogy időben érjünk oda.  
- Már ennyi az idő??  
- Istenem…Még elcsevegtél volna azzal a fiúval igaz?Fincsin nézett ki!!  
- Neeem…Csak megkérdeztem volna a nevét…  
- Még nem is tudod?! Azonnal meg kell találnod!!!- Mizu túlságosan lelkes volt.  
- Mizu! Minek menjek oda?!- mondta miközben lerázta magáról a karokat.  
Mind-e közben a fiú mereven állt. Számára a lány nemcsak egy „látásból-ismerem" volt. Arca mélyen megmaradt a fiú emlékei közt a hangja sajnos csak egy pillanatig, de ott csilingelt az említett fülében. Csak barátja néhány perces rázogatása után tért vissza a jelenbe.  
- Akiraaaa!!!- már éppen feladta volna mikor az említett megszólalt.  
- Mi van Deidara?  
- Huhh…Már azt hittem meghipnotizáltak téged!  
- Miket hordasz itt össze! Még elhinnéd azt is ha…  
-Nem! Amúgy is miért kellet itt lófrálnunk? Így is annyira unatkoztam mint a fogolyszobán!  
- Lehet… Ha most meggondolom nekem ez így kellemesebb volt!- majd elmosolyodott – Nem is tudod mennyivel!  
- Neem… Bár kíváncsi lennék rá!- majd rápillantott az órájára. –Te jó isten! Gyűlés lesz mert holnap jön egy szervezetnek a vezetője hogy felmérje a terepet…Aka…Megbizonyosodjon arról hogy érdemesek vagyunk a velük szövetkezésre…  
- Pein szövetkezni akar?!  
- Úgy látszik, bár állítólag nagyon erősek és nem kéne magunkra haragítani Őket…  
-Deidara, te mikor lettél ilyen okos?!  
- Hát… Héé !Én mikor nem vagyok okos?  
- Úgy általában? Mindig!  
- Na gyere mert még a már így is celluxos nyakamra nem kell még egy sornyi!  
- Az enyémen még nincs! De nem is kell!  
„Bár ha ezzel újra látatnám Őt! Szívesen vállalom!"- eme gondolatra újra elmosolyodott. Ami nem maradt észrevétlenül.  
- Te, veled valami nagyon jó történhetett egész úton csak fülig ér a szád! – persze erre kizökkent a gondolataiból és lefagyott arcáról a mosoly.  
- Megeshet az olyasmi…  
- Bizony meg is esett veled! El kell mondanod, mert kíváncsivá tettél! – makacskodott tovább Dei.  
- Miért vagy ennyire kíváncsi? Én kifaggattalak amikor Gessoku elkért beszélgetni, és vigyorogva jöttél ki?!  
- Áháá! Szóval egy lányról van szó! És egyébként is én magamtól mondtam el nem kellett faggatni!  
- Lehet. De én nem te vagyok érted? Vagy magyarázzam lassabban?  
- Oké-oké!Megértettem! Ennyire nem kell dühösnek lenni! Amúgy is itt vagyunk!  
- Észrevettem!  
Majd nekiindultak a hatalmas épület felé.  
- Deidara, Akira! Nektek nem muszáj eljönnötök a gyűlésre, mert ti akkor az őrszobán lesztek!  
- MICSODA?!


End file.
